Failed Containment
by Grub0830
Summary: A Genre-Shift of the Touhouverse into a modern Sci-Fi setting.
1. Prologue Hidden Experiments

Prologue

"Subject Codename: Cirno. Experiment H-20, Chryobiological effects on retroVirus Z-O-M when the host is cryogenically frozen." a muffled voice came from the figure wearing a full-body hazmat suit. The reflective faceplate was as a mirror, only enhancing his detached demeanor as he regarded the little figure in front of him. A girl of only nine, dressed in a blue and white hospital gown. Her supervisory scientist had apparently given her a big blue bow to tie her hair up in. An ironic joke, no doubt. "Put her back to bed." came a distinctly female voice from another hazmat suit. Another suit nodded, "As you wish, Dr. Kurodani."

One of the men in the hazmat suits stepped forward, grabbing a syringe from the nearby tray. He advanced on her. With a defiant look that seemed to hide fear behind it, she ducked and scrambled after the hazmat suit that contained the female voice, bearing her own syringe in her small clenched fist. The doctor reacted fast, bringing up a small black object in her hand. With the push of a button, small wires flew forward and attached themselves to the little girl. Thousands of volts of electricity coursed through her small frame, knocking her off her leap and causing her to crash into a nearby medical tray table. The noise caused several of the patients to stir, some awakening to groans and some beginning to scream as they were roused from their peaceful, dreamless, drug-induced sleep back into the nightmare of reality.

The female voice came again, "Get them all back to sleep. I can't stand their screams." Another nod, "Yes, Doctor." With a look at the crumpled heap of the little girl at her feet, Dr. Kurodani knelt down. The girl was alive, as evidenced by her breathing, labored as it was. The little figure stirred, but gave up shortly after. The pain to move was too great. "Eye will kill you..." Dr Kurodani passed a bemused smile behind her faceplate. "No. No you won't." Dr. Kurodani got to her feet and proceeded toward the exit. "Break her legs." Dr. Kurodani exited the room as the screams began.

Dr Kurodani exited the sterile patient ward and took off her hazmat suit. Her black and brown dress flowed freely and comfortably compared to that stuffy suit. Brushing back her blond hair, she grabbed a labcoat from the rack and proceeded into the office. A man in a black suit and a red tie sat behind the maplewood desk. He regarded her sternly, and she took on an air of nonchalance. She took a seat in front of him and leaned back. "What have you interrupted me for? This is a crucial part of the TENGU experiment. The wings have sprouted and we were in the middle of re-aligning the subject's spine when I was so rudely interrupted. Now you have that quack of a surgeon attempting such a delicate procedure, and you've just imposed a serious risk of complications. The subject could end up paralyzed and our research could be set back months!"

The figure behind the desk almost smirked. "One could build a new Eiffel Tower our of the sheer irony of you calling someone else a quack, Dr. Kurodani." He could see this struck a nerve as her nostrils flared. "Watch your tongue, Michaels. You were the one who wanted my help. I am trying to help you, but I cannot guarantee results if you keep interrupting me like this." The man regarded her silently, before seeming to steel himself as he spoke with a new resolve. "Yes, well, I am here to rectify that." Dr. Kurodani was taken aback. Dropping her calm demeanor, she looked at him with a blank stare. "What?"

"I am here to inform you that the company is canceling your contract. We are closing the Bioweapon R&D department. No more viruses, no more genetic tampering. We are shutting you down." Dr. Kurodani, almost speechless, stammered for a moment before regaining her composure. "What? Why! My research has all yielded exponential results! We are ahead of projected schedule with viability for weapons testing to begin next year! Why am I being shut down!"

"Because, Doctor," the man emphasized her title as if it were an insult, "Your research has become too much of a liability. We are working too hard and spending too much to cover up your screwups. We can't avoid more accidents. Project Flandre was a PR disaster, and our cover story of a reactor meltdown doesn't satisfy the feds who are still asking questions." Dr. Kurodani cringed at the mention of the Flandre Incident. More because of the damage to the labs that was a major setback as hundreds of records were lost, her concern over the lives that were lost was minimal.

"That was an isolated incident! We have more precautions now than ever before, and I am so close to weaponizing the retroviruses that I can almost guarantee testing with the next year!" The man took a deep breath. "The answer is no. The liabilities, the facade of the hospital, the unwilling hosts to thousands of strains of your invented viruses. No, the committee has decided your work is too much of a liability to continue funding. No more experiments, no more retroviral mutations. It's simply too unconscionable."

"Conscience!" Kurodani screamed. "You dare speak to me of conscience! You are corporate belligerents who wish to create bioweapons to sell to the government only to undertable sell to the highest bidder! And yet you dare lecture me about conscience! My work is furthering the understanding of the natural world. You would judge me for my work, your limited mind is just the same as the rest of them. Those who call me insane! Those who call my work lunacy. You'll see! You'll all see! One day my contributions to the academic arena will be accepted, and my name will sit right alongside the greatest. It will be Nicholai Tesla, Albert Einstein, Thomas Edison, and then Yamame Kurodani!" Michaels sighed, tired of dealing with a lunatic. "You are a misguided torturer and our company will no longer fund your sadistic games."

Kurodani screamed and leaped at Michaels. "You won't undo all I have wrought! Not now! When I am so close!" Bringing the syringe up, the one she had lifted from the little girl, the one she had been palming the entire conversation, and plunged the syringe into Michaels' eye. She squeezed the plunger and left the body convulsing. She looked on with bloodshot eyes as she took deep breaths, to try and calm herself down, her heart racing at what she had just done as she watched the body die.

She watched the body go limp as she regained her composure. She fixed her hair and wondered exactly what was in that syringe. Resolving to figure out how the little girl came to possess the needle, she walked out of the office. She almost regretted breaking the little girl's legs...

Almost...

Author's Notes: This is a Genre-Shift fanfiction me adapting the Touhou Project into a GRIMDARK setting. We adapted the characters' powers to have a less magical and more modern sci-fi feel to them, as if their powers wouldn't be out of place in a Dark Angel or Metal Gear setting. As such, we made the setting Earth. While these adaptations stretch far from the magical land of frilly little girls, we feel the story remains faithful toward the main premise of Touhou: a plot excuse for petting zoo girls to go around beating the crap out of each other. Enjoy XD.

Credits to Wriggle and Pedro for helping me write this. 


	2. Chapter 1 Breaking In

Chapter 1

Spotlights played across the compound as the guards patrolled the grounds of the BioCorp research foundation. BioCorp was the headmost developer of technological advances and almost ran a monopoly on weapons research and development. Their grounds were protected by advanced monitoring systems, automated defense grids, and the guards all packed the latest of BioCorp's weapons prototypes. Their research and development secrets were kept under strict lock and key to monopolize over the competition, the BioCorp company doing its best to keep out any form of industrial espionage with security measures to rival the CIA.

"Fuck. Dogs... You sure you got this Reisen?" Tewi brushed her matted black hair out of her eyes and looked out over the roof of the building at the collective security measures of BioCorp. As she mashed buttons furiously on a small hand-held device that ringed out with muffled beeps, she gave a hiss of satisfaction. "Yes! Motion detectors down, they'll have to engage the autodefenses manually. You think you can take them out before then?" She unhooked the device from the power box located on the wall they were hiding behind as not to be spotted. Her companion stood stoic, cold and determined as she looked out at the guards. She chambered a round each in her pair of Tactical Glock 35 Longslides, she cooly replied, "Just keep them in the dark. I'll take out the rest." She closed her eyes and pulled her headband over them.

Tewi noticed her long rabbit ears drooped along her platinum blond hair. The red guide lights made her hair look purple in the darkness of the night. Tewi gave a nod, "Good luck." Reisen gave no acknowledgment, save for a whispered, "I don't need luck..." She took off at a sprint and jumped off the building, the rope tied about her waist trailing behind her.

To say BioCorp was a large corporation was to define the ocean as wet. Millions of employees worked under their various branches, and the company employed some of the most brilliant minds in the country. However, the company held its secrets so close under the guise of preventing industrial espionage that workers rarely asked questions about the excess of security. No one but the top administrators had any clue as to the broad scope of BioCorp's operations, and even less knew about the secret projects conducted behind closed doors. Projects that weren't dare stored on anything but the most secure of connections. It came as little surprise to the higher administrators that the poor security forces of Lab 266 were nowhere near prepared for the rabbit-eared girl clad in a purple leather riding suit to come crashing through the window of the 26th floor.

The rabbit-eared girl tucked and rolled into a kneeling position. Reisen pushed the blindfold back up from her eyes, and performed a quick sweep of the room. The bunnygirl's cybernetics kicked in. In one fluid motion, she brought her twin handguns to bear and opened fire in a spray of bullets. Reisen's arms were a deadly blur of gunfire as she didn't bother to aim, trusting her cybernetic eyes to judge the position of her targets as she swung her arms in wide arcs. Not a single person escaped the volley as they were mowed down before they could take two steps. Each bullet was a shot in a disrupting organ. Spines were pierced, skulls were fractured, hearts were destroyed. Reisen looked around the corpse-strewn room. Satisfied that there were no more bodies to drop, she walked onward.

Up on the roof, Tewi was having trouble. "Crap ohcrap ohcrap! Shit! Shit! Shit! Fuckshit fuck!" She mashed away at the keys in vain as she tried rerouting the signal of the security cam that had just filmed Reisen's massacre. Her efforts were too late as the telltale sound of alarms and sirens coming to life, blaring their klaxon call to alert the BioCorp security personnel. She sighed in defeat, "Reisen, I hope you were right about not needing luck..."

Below, Reisen left the lab as she made her way down the hall. She slowly walked out into the lobby and started heading for the elevator. The door burst open, and snarls could be heard. A look of surprise crossed Reisen's eyes for a brief moment before her calm clarity returned. She watched as the attack dogs spotted her and charged, teeth bared. Reisen stood motionless as the dogs closed in on her. They leaped, and Reisen reacted with lightning speed. Utilizing the dense weight of her guns she swung in two wide arcs. Yelps of pain and then the slumping of canine bodies rang out as Reisen was rewarded with the sound of bones breaking, her weapons caving in the skulls of the attack dogs.

The sound of footsteps grew quickly as men burst from the stairwell and took up cover positions around the lobby. They brandished automatic rifles as their leader yelled "Freeze!" Reisen stood stock still, taking note of their positions.

Still on the roof, Tewi counted off the seconds "Three. Two. One." and with a press of the button she overloaded the power grid for the 26th floor. She watched on the surveillance cameras as the lights blew themselves out in a shower of sparks. "I hope you had enough time." Tewi whispered. Reisen listened to the pop of the lights and then the room was cast into pitch darkness.

She concentrated on listening to the subtle sounds of men moving about. Calculations were computed within fractions of a second before she locked the hammers of her Glocks back. Reisen steadily assumed one of her trained positions. She opened fire, taking out two of the guards, and then she twisted in that position into a low crouch, letting the spooked guards open fire wantonly. Her ears kept strict mental note of rounds expended and the sounds of friendly fire hits among the guards, who in their fear had opened up with their automatic rifles.

When she determined it was safe, she stood up, swinging into another firing position in the pitch black room and squeezed both triggers. Her mental calculations were rewarded as two more guards dropped, causing even more panic among her enemies. She cartwheeled backwards, avoiding the spray of guards who had opened fire on her position on seeing the muzzle flash of her handguns. She sprung back up into still another position and dropped two more guards. She continued her deathly dance of bullet spray as the guards dropped two by two. Her instincts fueled by her mental calculations taking stock of noise to determine her enemies positions in the darkness. She was a ghost, a reaper, death incarnate as she maintained her pattern of one bullet per guard.

Bodies dropped over in their death throws, slain by Reisen with pinpoint on the roof, Tewi waiting until the sound of gunfire died down over the security camera to route power back to the emergency lights. Tewi breathed a sigh of relief seeing Reisen as the only one still standing. Reisen had done it. Reisen walked toward the elevator, which dinged that it had arrived on the floor. Reisen was momentarily puzzled, she didn't remember calling the elevator.

Her confusion was quickly laid to rest as a red-haired girl in a green dressed stepped through and regarded her with a stern look. "Reisen."

"Meiling." Reisen quickly brought one of her guns and pointed it strait at Meiling, who smirked undaunted. Reisen squeezed the trigger. 


	3. Chapter 1,2 The Redhaired Chinese Girl

Smoke trailed in the air from the muzzle flash. Reisen shot Meiling a look of annoyance as the Chinese girl stared back at Reisen with a satisfied grin. Meiling slowly opened her palm, revealing the bullet she had just caught with her palm.

"Did you really think that would work?" Meiling smirked. "Honestly, I was kind of hoping." Reisen responded, scowling as she pulled the trigger again. A sharp *click* was heard as the hammer sprung into an empty chamber. Reisen's heart skipped a beat. "Fuck..." Reacting fast, Reisen dropped her magazines and with a fluid motion brought her guns down to her quick-reload holster into the waiting reload magazines. Unfortunately for the rabbit girl, she didn't have time to lock her magazines into place before a couch plowed into her and knocked her a few yards back. Meiling stood breathing a deep breath, watching the rabbit girl. "Not so fast!" she yelled. Reisen rolled to her feet, glaring at her enemy, who returned her fierce stare. "You will never get past me!" Reisen's cybernetics quickly located her bullet magazines, which had flown off to the side. "Then I'll go through you!" Reisen yelled as she dove for her extra rounds, avoiding more of the lobby furniture that was being lobbed her way. Meiling continued her assault, hurling chair after couch after table, keeping Reisen constantly on the move. She kept pressure on her adversary, never letting Reisen breathe lest she find a second to reload her weapons.

Sliding behind a pillar, Reisen stopped to catch her breath. She forced herself to take slow, deep breaths as she regained her composure. She retook stock of her surroundings, locating her extra rounds once more. She couldn't hear Meiling moving, and assumed she was in the same position, waiting for Reisen to move out from cover to resume throwing things at her. Reisen's enhancements quickly calculated a trajectory, and she fired, the bullet ricocheting off of the metal paneling of the elevator and hopefully scoring a hit on Meiling, or at least distracting her into dodging the bullet long enough for Reisen to scoop up her ammo. Not waiting for a confirmed hit, Reisen slid out from her cover as soon as she fired, and was punished for it by Meiling stomping on her stomach mid-slide.

The red-haired Chinese girl gazed with a look of satisfaction and determination as she pressed on the rabbit-girl's stomach, driving her heel hard into her diaphragm, making it hard to breathe. Reisen gasped for air. Meiling gazed sternly and silently down at her prey, never letting off pressure. "Let it go, Reisen. It will all be over soon." Reisen rolled, managing to push Meiling's foot off of her sternum but immediately regretted it as Meiling's knee came crashing down on her ribs. Meiling growled with irritation as Reisen attempted to wriggle free. She placed her hand around Reisen's neck. "Just give up. Assaulting this place by yourself is suicide! What did you hope to accomplish! Even if you did beat me there are countless more. Not just regular guards but more like us! You came to your death!" Reisen merely gurgled as the world started to go black.

Meiling watched, the satisfaction drained completely as Reisen began to fade into unconsciousness. She almost regretted what she'd done. But it was her duty. As a Guard-class Experiment, this was what she was made for. She protected BioCorp, who had made her. They had enhanced her muscle density, optimized her metabolism, trained her, and made sure she had everything she needed. This was what she was. She knew why Reisen had risked her life, but she couldn't allow herself to be swept up in the why. She wasn't inclined to reflect, but neither did she have more than the briefest of seconds before a monotone, mechanical voice rang out. "Subject identified as unauthorized. Incapacitating target." Meiling didn't have time to react before she felt a distinct stinging sensation as two wires clamped themselves to her back and thousands of volts of electricity coursed through her body. She convulsed as she slid off of Reisen, who's suit had shielded her from the electricity. Reisen rose coughing and rubbing her throat as she took in deep gulps of breath. "Thanks, Tewi." Reisen choked out, looking at the camera, and the automatic tazer turret that was continuing to electrocute Meiling. On the roof, Tewi continued to work her magic as she controlled the turret to up the amperage, ensuring Meiling stayed down. She sighed in relief, "No problem. You owe me after we get out of this, though." Below, Reisen ventured a rare smile. "I'll buy you an barrel of your favorite brew if we make it out of here alive, Tewi." "I'm going to hold you to that. Now get going. I'm opening the elevator shaft. Experiment Ward is right above you, and heavily guarded by now. Luckily most of their systems are automated, and I have control. Just say the word so I can blackout the floor. After that it's up to you to work your magic."

"Tewi...you are sure she's there?" Reisen asked tentatively as she reloaded her handguns. Tewi answered back confidently. "Don't worry. She's there. We'll get her. We'll rescue Eirin..." With a sigh, but steeling her resolve, Reisen jumped into the elevator, and started her climb up the service ladder. "We'll get Eirin back..."

*** The doors to Level 26 opened as a small girl in a jade green dress stepped forward. Her abnormally long sword trailed behind her. Her platinum blonde hair was tied back with a black bow on the right side of her head. She took stock of the carnage. Broken furniture strewn everywhere, bodies of dead guards, bullet holes riddled the walls and ceiling. Dozens of guards swept the area behind her, her attention was drawn to a writhing figure on the ground. She stepped closer and noticed the wires from one of the autoturret tazers attached to her. With one fluid motion, she drew her sword and brought it down to sever the wires and the body of the red-haired Chinese girl went limp, free from the coursing electricity. Withdrawing her sword from the deep gash her modest swing had cut into the floor, the girl said "Get her down to the treatment facility. Have a doctor look at her right away." The guards did as they were told, the girl remaining stoic as the guards carried the body of Meiling off to be treated. The girl in the green dress surveyed the scene. She looked at the turret, and then into the security camera. "This wasn't an accident. The power surge, the blackout, Meiling being targeted by our own turret... Get some men to the roof. Reisen isn't the only uninvited guest we have."

"Right away, Miss Konpaku." 


	4. Chapter 1,3 The Witches

On the 27th floor of the BioCorp research building, Eirin Yagokoro sighed as she adjusted the IV drip and injected a painkiller into the fluid line. To her right sat Momizi Inubashiri, a girl who had been spliced with a wolf's DNA as part of an experment on enhancing human senses. She looked worried over the patient lying on the bed, the patient who had just visibly relaxed due to the painkillers Eirin had administered. Momizi saw the girl relax and turned to Eirin. "Will she be okay?" Eirin merely placed her hand on the wolf-girl's own. "Her surgery was interrupted halfway through, and given the nature of her operation. She's in a lot of pain." Aya Shameimaru was a genetic experiment to try to dope the human genome with bits of bird DNA to accomodate wings, and to this end, a set of large black wings were cloned from this DNA and then were surgically grafted to her back. However, due to an interruption of her surgery, the nerves were grafted a bit erratically to her spine and Aya was in a state of constant pain. Momizi ran her fingers through her own hair, stopping slightly to feel the set of canine ears protruding from her head. "Why do you do this to us?" she whispered. Eirin remained silent. "Because I have no choice." Eirin silently walked away, leaving the two girls alone. She looked along the various rows of beds of various patients. A lot of them were asleep, some of them in drug-induced comas due to the pain they suffered, and Eirin couldn't help but feel guilty. She knew that given enough time, she could find a way to speed up their recovery. Unfortunately, BioCorp was more interested in the progress of their experiments, and Eirin spent most of her time collecting data instead of actually treating her patients. She felt trapped, hopeless, and alone.

She stopped near a bed featuring a small girl in a blue dress. She had attacked Dr. Kurodani in a desperate act of defiance, and had her legs broken as a result. Eirin still remembered the cries of the girl as Eirin made sure there was enough sedative to dull the pain in her IV drip. Eirin did feel relief, however, that her experiment with the Z-O-M retrovirus, had been a success. Cirno was recovering nicely as the virus successully regenerated her cells at an amazing rate, and the girl was proving quite resilient. Her legs were almost completely healed and by morning there would be no sign of them ever having been broken. Eirin brushed the girls hair out of her unconcious face, hoping that her quick recovery would become the rule instead of the exception. A blind hope that one day, her talents would be used to actively help people instead of twisting them into weapons. Eirin Yagokoro was born with a vast intellect. The only IQ test she'd ever taken read her at a two hundred and sixty IQ. She'd earned her medical degree by age twenty three, her PHD in Pharmacology she'd earned while working as an intern in one of the world's most prestigious hospitals at age twenty six, and by age thirty two she was the head researcher for the entire medicinal branch of BioCorp. Her intellect was her blessing and her curse, for BioCorp had many black projects that they hid from both the eye of the government and the public. So many secret developments behind closed doors. Developments that required smart people. People like Eirin, who could make the projects see fruitition. BioCorp felt that such goals merited the use of several underhanded tactics, and Eirin was to continue working on BioCorp's black projects or else her life would become a security liability. Barely let out of the lab and under constant surveilance, Eirin was indeed, trapped and alone.

Not long after checking up on Cirno, Eirin was suprised at the sudden blaring of the alarm. She rushed outside of the ward and into the hallways, "What's going on?" she asked the scurrying security guards. The guards did not respond. "Security breach on level twenty-six." came a calm voice from behind Eirin. "What?" Eirin asked, perplexed. She turned around. A green-haired woman wearing a very voluminous blue and white dress was walking along the hall. "Your friend is here." Eirin said nothing to the woman who walked by her. Mima, head of occult research and the rumors regarding her as a witch were not mere rumors, as Eirin had seen. Her daughter, raised to follow the same pagan religion as Mima, she wore a large black and white dress, even a black pointed hat to mirror her mother's blue one, though Mima's hat had a gold star embazoned on it. The teenage girl regarded Eirin as she trailed after her mother, "We'll take care of her soon enough." Eirin silently hoped they were wrong.  
One floor below Eirin's lab and patient ward, Reisen steadily climbed the elevator service shaft. She reached the elevator door to the 27th floor. Tewi's voice came through the communicator. "Eirin. I'm about to have company. Hurry up in there." Reisen silently nodded. She hooked her legs around the service ladder and hung upside down. She drew her twin handguns and pressed the service open button. Even as the doors started to open, Reisen's ocular enhancements went to work as soon as they saw the outlines of the guards. Bullets flew, felling each guard on the other side of the elevator door. Her enhancements made quick work of her adversaries, and the last of the guards were slumping over as the elevator dinged to signal the doors were open. Reisen righted herself, and jumped through the doorway.

"Neat trick." A voice came from Reisen's right. She looked down the hall. Mima strode casually toward Reisen. "Mima..." Reisen said, glaring.  
"Yes, dear Reisen. Suprised to see me?"  
"I didn't know BioCorp was recruiting dead people."  
"Funny old world, isn't it?"  
"Quite."

Risen brought her right gun up in a large arc, she pulled the trigger, aiming to silence Mima permanently. Unfortunately, Reisen was knocked off course by something her biomechanics failed to pick up. She flew a considerable distance backward and landed with a thud, her gun clattering away. She looked up, and her biomechanics saw an electrical anomaly. Marisa Kirisami. Mima's daughter. The teenage girl held her hand outstretched, a hand clearly showing black metal bars grafted into the skin. "Watch out, Reisen. She's an experiment in weaponizing human bioelectricity. Those grafts on her hands increase her conductance for the thousands of capacitors implated in her body. She's a human tesla coil. Watch out." Reisen merely groaned. She got to her feet slowly. "Great..." Her bionics detected a surge in the ambient static electricity and she immediately dived to the side. Mima's laughter rang out. "Really, Reisen? Is my daughter giving you that much trouble?" Reisen just grunted. Reisen took stock of her opponent's positions before she rushed forward.

She leaped into the air, avoiding another electric attack. She landed and rolled at her adversary. As she rolled, sprining up to her feet, she knocked Marisa off-balance, avoiding yet another attack as she grabbed the girls' collar and forced her to stare directly into Reisen's eyes. Reisen's implants worked quickly. Her eyes flashed a series of colors in rapid succession. The flashing colors were designed as an offensive mechanism to stimulate certain portions of the recipients brain via electrical impulses recieved, effectively inducing an epileptic fit and incapacitating the opponent. Marisa started to convulse as Reisen dropped her to the ground. Mima merely watched, a speechless look of shock accross her face. "What! How!"  
"That's not your concern." Risen said, bringing her gun around and putting a bullet through Mima's head, uninterrupted this time.  
"Lets see if you can come back from the dead again..." 


	5. Chapter 1,4 Everyone But The Rabbit

A rabbit's foot is good luck for everyone...everyone but the rabbit.

Tewi worriedly glanced at the uniformed patrol making their way to the roof, closing in on her position. Those weapons didn't look too friendly. Her fingers masterfully tapped away at the computer console. She grinned with satisfaction as a series of automated doors locked in sequence, and the guards cried out in frustration that their access to the roof was barred. "Come on, Reisen. Get Eirin and get out…." She watched the guards through the security network of monitors. The guards banged against the door in frustration, some even firing their weapons at the door's windows. Minute cracks appeared in the bulletproof glass, small evidence to their gunfire. Tewi breathed a sigh of relief. I'm safe for now, she thought. Her sigh then caught in her throat.

Walking up to the group of soldiers was a platinum-haired girl in a green dress. "No..Youmu…" she whispered. She watched as the girl strode up to the frustrated guard, and sent one of them flying down the stairs with a casual backhand. She seemed to radiate authority as she was given a wide berth, each guard standing stock still at attention as she passed by. She seemed to regard the automated deadlock on the door with annoyance. She looked straight into the security camera, and sent a chill down Tewi's spine. It was as if Youmu was looking directly at Tewi with her icy glare. Tewi watched with bated breath as Youmu drew her sword and cleanly sliced the door in twain. Tewi let out a sigh of defeat as the guards rushed past the ruined doorway and came to the next lock. Youmu showed no rush, each step as if it were coldly calculated; she started walking toward the next door. Tewi felt a very real sense of fear growing in her chest. "Hurry up, Reisen…"

Reisen made her way through the hallways, only stopping to glance into each room. "Eirin! Eirin! Where are you!" she frantically yelled. She rounded a corner, and slammed into a tall, busty figure. She backpedaled, bringing up her guns before her eyes went wide, almost teary with recognition. "Eirin!" she flung herself at her old friend's chest, wrapping her arms around Eirin's figure and drew her into a hug. "Reisen." Eirin sighed with relief to be holding her friend once more. "I'm glad to see you're safe." Eirin said. Reisen pulled away from her friend, tears shining in her eyes, "I missed you," She stared at Eirin for a brief second, just enjoying the sight of her old comrade again. "But we have to go. Come." Reisen grabbed Eirin's hand, and tried to pull her along.

Eirin wouldn't budge. "I can't." she said, "They'll die without me." Reisen shook her head. "No, we have transportation." Eirin raised an eyebrow, "We?" Reisen merely smiled, "You don't think I was the only one that missed you, do you?" Eirin nodded, smiling herself. "Tewi's with you." "Yes. Now round up your patients. " Reisen said. Eirin quickly rounded up her patients, "Alright, everyone that can walk, this way. If you can, help push the beds of those who can't. " Reisen located the room with the biggest windows and started placing small lumps of white putty around the wall. She finished her task and then ran out of the room. "Everyone, cover your ears!" she warned as she pressed a small button. A thunderous boom rattled the building as the plastique blew out the wall of the room. Reisen ran back into the room, pulled a chemical light from her ammo pouch, and proceeded to wave around the green marker.

Her efforts were rewarded by the sound of an approaching helicopter as a jet-black transport helicopter descended from the night sky. It leveled with the blow-out wall, and opened its bay doors. Reisen waved for the experiments to board, "Come on! Let's go!" Eirin guided the small fleet of hospital beds and IV holders into the helicopter as the guards from below opened fire on the aircraft. The helicopter proved robust, as it remained airborne, shrugging off the small arms fire. After a quick sweep to ensure everyone boarded safely, Reisen hopped onto the craft herself. Reisen felt a premature sense of elation, of a job well done as she boarded and the helicopter started to gain altitude. Her jubilance was cut short as the helicopter proceeded to rise past the roof of BioCorp Industries. Youmu stood defiant, sword in hand, and Tewi on her knees, looking out at Reisen.

Tewi knelt, arms tied behind her back, at Youmu's feet. Seeing Reisen rise up in the helicopter not ten feet from her, she felt a burden lift from her. Seeing Reisen, triumphant in her rescue as she saw Eirin behind her, along with the dozens of other people she'd just help save, Tewi felt a burden lift from her. It had not all been in vain. They'd accomplished what they set out to do. She could only manage a whisper, but she'd hoped that somehow, Reisen would have heard her. "It was worth it." Youmu glared at Reisen as she ran her sword through Tewi's back. Blood erupted from her wound as she withdrew her blade, and began to pool at the girl's feet. A swift kick sent Tewi tumbling off the edge of the thirty story building, and Youmu glared in defiance at Reisen.

"NO!" Reisen yelled, drawing her pistols with lightning speed. She opened fire, each bullet aided by her enhanced eyesight. They flew true, each one would have pierced Youmu's brain dead-center, but still Youmu stood, glaring with satisfaction as Tewi's blood still ran thick on her sword. Reisen made as if to jump from the helicopter, but was swiftly grabbed by Eirin, who managed to hold her back. Eirin screamed at the pilot, "Close the damn doors!" Reisen struggled in vain to escape as she saw Youmu disappear from view as the doors to the helicopter bay closed. She screamed as tears streamed down her face. "NO!" she sobbed, before finally collapsing, her knees giving out. Eirin knelt down with her, allowing the rabbit-eared girl to sob into her shoulder. The other experiments stood in silence, watching Reisen, the stoic assassin, sob uncontrollably into Eirin's arms. Eirin remained silent too, though crying herself. Her tears ran down to mingle with Reisen's.

The only sound came from the helicopter engine whirring to cart the survivors out of the area, though even that seemed strangely muffled, as if the world itself had taken a moment of silence to respect Tewi, and her noble sacrifice.


End file.
